Dreams Come True
by Ed'sIceColdAlchemist
Summary: ED Winry Love story ! cute cute ! rated T that may change lol but i will try to keep it clean !
1. A Beautiful Wedding

Disclaimer:(i think i spelled that wrong) I do not Own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters... that is very very unfortunate!!!

AN- I am very bad at spelling and this is the first story I have actually typed myself I also tend to hit the wrong keys while im typing!!! Some improper punctuation will be used and I also use exclamation points alot .. ok well im going to quit babbling now and let you read the story!!!

CH.1. -------------- DREAMS COME TRUE------------

Edward stood at the alter awaiting his beautiful bride. Twidling his thumbs nervously, he looked down at his feet and followed his legs up looking at his finely ironed tux. When the organ started playing here comes the bride and interupting his thoughts, he looked up and immediatly smiled as he saw his soon to be wife, the sun shining in her eyes and glistining in her long blond hair, her long white gown flowing behind her. she smiled at him and made her way down the aisle to meet edward at the alter (AN- ha ha you have no idea how bad i wanted to have roy whistle at her and she throw a wrench at him but im going to restrain myself lol) When she reached him he extended his arm and opened his hand and awaited her to take it. she took his hand and looked up into his eyes, she mouthed i love you, he did the same and they turned to face the pastor.

He started the ceramony. winry stood there thinking about ed and her's future together. This is what she has wanted for as long as she could remember. the man she loves and has always loved is finally hers, forever. She tightned her grip on his hand as the pastor said it was time to exchange the vows, "Edward would you like to go first?" he asked "Yes, Thank you" He pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it. he cleared his throat and began reading. " Winry, you are the only woman I have ever loved, you make my heart pound and my palms sweaty, you make my mind swirl every time your beautiful blue eyes look at me. From the day I met you I knew we would someday be together, and here we are standing at an alter getting married, Our friends and family surrounding us. I want you to know that how i feel will stick with me. The feelings a have will never end. You are my one and only girl, you are my life. The love i have for you Winry is That, that will never change, my feelings for you will be able to endure any obstacle we may come by. I will love you forever baby." Edward folded the piece of paper back up and put it in his pocket, he looked at winry who had started to cry. he whiped a tear from her cheek and smiled at her, she smiled back. " well, i guess its my turn then" She turned to sciezka, who handed her a piece of paper. She looked up at Edward then to the paper." Edward, you are truly an amazing man. The way you smile at me, The way your arms feel around me, the feeling I get when you look at me and the way my heart melts every time you speak to me. It's Just the way you are that makes me want to be by your side till the end of time. I want our hands to bind and never be unbound. The way I feel won't and can't ever change. I love you Edward Elric and you make me proud to soon be called Mrs. Elric." Edward had teared up and was now very anxious to get that kiss and the end of this ceramony.

They looked at each other as the pastor continued " It is now time for the bride and groom to exchange rings. Edward looked over at Al who was standing next to him, Al reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring, he handed it to Edward who smiled at winry and held out his hand so he could take hers. He placed the ring on her finger and then Winry did the same to Edward. They looked at each other and then to the pastor who went on with the wedding ceramony. They held hands and listened.

The pastor then began to start the I do's, "do you,winry rockbell, take edward elric to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold through sickness and in health for rich and for poor till death to you part?" " I do" she answered joyfully. (AN- bare with me here i dont know this wedding stuff, i dont think i had the pastor ask the question right... :3)

Edward listened to the pastor ask winry the same question he was eager to answer himself. when ed heard those two words come out of winrys soft lips he felt his heart pound with profound happiness "Do you edward elric" the pastor started " Take Winry Rockbell to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold through sickness and in health for rich and for poor till death do you part?" " I do." Edward answered as he looked at winry and smiled " Then i now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Ed and Winry moved closer, they leaned in, Ed slightly taller than winry ( AN: Edward is around 5,9 5,10 And winry is 5,8 5,9 ) Edwards lips touched winry's, He pulled her slender body closer to his own so he could deepen the kiss, he wrapped his arms around her and then slowly pulled his lips away. Edward leaned back and looked into her sparkling blue eyes. She teared up as his shinning golden eyes looked into hers. he smiled and leaned down to kiss her one last time before they looked out at the guests who were looking up at them with proud and happy expresions.

Ed looked over at his best man, Al looked up at his older brother and smiled. Edward smiled back then looked over at Winry who was recieving hugs from her brides maids and some guests. Once Winry had given the last one a hug, Ed patted his little brother on the shoulder then walked over to take his new bride. Edward laughed lightly as he scooped her up in his arms and took off down the isle. Winry giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. The guests laughed and cheered as they watched Edward and Winry Elric get in there car and drive away.


	2. A Trip To The Doctors

---------A trip to the doctors----------

~1 Year Later ~

Ed sat at the kitchen table looking into his cup of coffee. Winry had not been feeling well so she had gone to see a doctor. Ed wondered if she was ok and was beginning to worry. He got up and walked over to the sink to pour out his cup. He walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to den. "hey den." He said placing his hand on the dogs head. he sat there petting the dog and continuing to worry about winry. He looked at the door as he heard the clanking of keys and the creak of the old knob. Winry walked in and smiled as she saw her husband sitting on the couch. She walked in the living room and kissed Edward on the head, then went into the kitchen.

"So?" Edward said as he joined her. "Oh, well the doctor said its probably just a bug, but they took some test and said they would call when the results were in." Winry explained with a smile on her face. Ed walked over to his wife of about a year now and wrapped his arms around her, and leaned down to kiss her. She met him halfway and took his lips joyfully onto her own. She slid her tongue into his mouth and started caressing his tongue. He playfully did the same and then slid his hand down to lightly cup her behind. She widened her eyes in surprise and then relaxed slowly as the jolt passed. She pulled himself closer to his body and removed her hands from his muscled stomach to wrap them around his neck, he pulled away then smiled. He moved his hands up around her waste and leaned down to kiss her on the lips one last time before he went upstairs to get in the shower. " I love you winry." he said with a smile before he walked upstairs.

He walked in the bathroom pulling his hair band from his long braid. He slid his dark tattered jeans off of his long muscled legs and onto the bathroom floor. He pulled the twists out of his hair and let the beautiful blond strands fall around his broud shoulders. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt letting the fabric fall around his glorious toned body. It fell to the floor leaving him naked and ready to step in the shower. He turned the knob and the water squirted out and ran down his body complimenting his already fabulous build. He soaped up and let the bubbles run down, the water rinsed them away making every inch of his tanned gorgious skin visible. Just the way the water was traveling over every curve and muscle of that naked body, would make any woman weak at the knees.

Winry heard the water upstairs turn off and the off tone of Edwards footsteps on the bathroom floor. She dried her hands and walked up the stairs so she could gape at her naked man. She walked in the bedroom and stood in the doorway of the bathroom, waiting for him to turn around. She watched him grab a towel and start drying off. He tossled his hair which stuck to his neck and shoulders. The way he rubbed the towel over his lucious body made her wish she was that towel. It made her long to touch that muscled stomach to trace the intricate curves of his ab's, to lick ever inch of him and savor the lush dangerous taste of him. " Oh winry ... oh oh oh Winry ... Winry ... WINRY !!" Winry snapped out of her day dream. Ed had turned around and was waving his hand in front of her face trying to get her attention. The look on Edwards face made her wonder what her face had looked like, she giggled at the thought. " wha.. huh.. oh..." she laughed then threw herself at him she draped her arms over him and smiled. He stumbled backwards and almost fell over. Winry let go so he could regain his balance. She watched him as he moved in front of the mirror and pulled out a brush. Edward began running it through his golden blond hair. The shining tendrils now smooth and slick.

Winry walked up behind him to wrap her arms around his waste were the towel was tied. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked at edwards perfect face in the mirror. "Edward?" she asked

"yes love?"

"Do you wanna have a baby?"

Edward eyes widened at the question, he looked at her semi-worried face in the mirror then returned to his own gaze. "Winry... I ... are you ..?" he responded the best he could in his current state of shock. She removed her eyes from the mirror and turned and left the bathroom to sit on the edge of the bed. "possibly.." she said. Winry twiddled her thumbs and looked at edward standing in the bathroom doorway. He looked at her nervously, at a loss for words. He didn't know if he should comfort her or himself, he had never been in this situation before. "Winry.. I... uh..-"

"I will know for sure when the doctor calls tomorrow." She interupted. Edward stood there for a minute then finally spoke. "Winry... I love you and I would love to be a parent with you, I will be there for you no matter what." She smiled up at him then stood up. Edward walked toward her and her toward him. They met and wrapped there arms around one another, Edward tillted his head downward and took Winry's lips. This kiss was not only deep and passionate, it tasted of trust and true love what a kiss shared between a couple should feel like. The heat of this kiss was burning deep within both of them.

Winry removed her lips from his and took a deep breath. Edward pecked her on the cheek then walked over to here dresser. He removed his towel, and as he did so he heard a deep moan in the direction of the bed. He laughed then opened the drawer. "Ooo.. baby.. It's such a shame you have to cover up that glorious ass." Winry said with a giggle. He turned around and looked at his woman laying on the bed. " Well ... I guess I don't HAVE to." Edward walked over to there bed and slowly crawled up onto it. His body was so beautiful, the way it moved, he lifted his naked body up and over Winry so he was on all fours right above her, arms and legs on either side of her. He dipped his head down to trace her lips with his soft tongue before she parted her mouth to welcome it in. Winry lifted herself up to deepen the kiss, crushing there lips together, a deep moan came from Edwards throut as he tasted her. There tongues fondled one another, rising the hot, intense passion of this glorious kiss. They held each other happy that there livee together were going perfectly. They laughed then closed there eyes to start there long fun filled night.

AN: he he he I love the way I ended this chapter :) hope you enjoyed review sorry for spelling errors -bows- !!!


	3. Almost Time

_Almost Time_

Ch-3

DISCLAIMER: I don't think I have to one of these every chapter but WTH. Ok I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any rights to the characters. .. That Good? ... K, then on with the story.

Ever since Edward had found out that he was going to be a father, his life had been hectic. He had been running around getting the baby's room ready; painting the walls a beautiful powder blue, Transmuting little statues of airplanes and other little figures that would make any little boy giggle with joy as he stared at them, and then the day had come when he revealed all his hard work to Winry. "Ok, you can open your eyes now." He said excitedly while leading his Seven Month pregnant wife to his self-proclaimed masterpiece. "Oh WOW." Her eyes lit up sending chills of happiness down Ed's spine. "Ed it is truly gorgeous, this is the perfect definition of a baby boy's room." Ed smiled and leaned down to kiss Winry. He was cut off by her next words. "But we are having a little girl." He froze, processing exactly what that meant. All his hard word had been nothing! "WHAT? … No, you said it was a boy!" "I said it might be a boy" A smile crossed her face. Winry giggled and turned around walking out the door. Ed collapsed to the floor, writhing in embarrassment. He gripped his hair about ready to yank it from his head. "AUUUUG! NOOOO!"

He stood up, fixed his ponytail and got back to work. He repainted the walls a lavender purple, turned the airplanes and trucks into pony's and fairies, added a small white book shelf filled with fairy tale books, and draped a pink net-like canopy over the crib. "Perfect… well, almost." Ed clapped his hands and the walls of the room were instantly covered in beautiful pictures of butterflies and flowers, there colors making the room shimmer. "ED!" Winry yelled walking down the hallway toward their daughter's room. "Dinner will be ready soon so go … wash … up…" her words barley escaped her now gaping mouth. Her eyes flickered about the room as she entered. Tears began to stream from her eyes. "Ed, it's… It's Beautiful, Our daughter will love it" he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lightly on the head. "You think so?" Ed asked with a smirk "I know so!" Her words filled him to the brim with joy. He loved this woman so much and was much more than just excited to be the father of her child, their child. He laughed lightly and found her lips for a kiss. "So what did you make for dinner my love?" She giggled and slipped from his grasp, she ran down the hallway playfully. When she reached the end she turned around and spoke. "You have to catch me and I'll tell you, I think you're going to like it." Edward laughed and started running down the hallway but stopped mid stride and turned around. He stood in the doorway of his soon arriving daughter's room and smiled. "This door is going to remain shut till your day arrives." He flicked off the lights and shut door tightly before resuming his way down the hallway, toward his wife and his unborn child waiting in the kitchen.

After dinner they went straight to the bedroom. "Edward?" Winry said as she sat in the oak rocking chair in the corner. "Yes baby?" "What do you think we should name our beautiful baby girl?" Edward couldn't help but smile at the mention of _THEIR _daughter. "I want you to decide sweetie, you're doing all the work." He finished is sentence as he kneeled in front of the chair. "You mind if I-"

"Honey, you don't have to ask, you helped create her. You can touch me belly if you want to" he laughed a little then gently laid his head on her stomach and held his breath to listen as closely as possible. It gently rumbled then he felt a gentle kick on his cheek, followed by a not so gentle kick. "Damn, that kid has got some legs, just like her mother. He kissed her gently on the stomach then sat back and removed her slipper. "Mind if I rub your feet?" she laughed than responded "No, you can't how dare you do something so sweet for me." She followed her sarcastic comment with a giggle than leaned back and rested her foot into Ed's hand. He gently rubbed it messaging her soft skin. She sighed and placed her hand on her stomach feeling the gentle rumble of her baby's heartbeat. "Ed lets name her Kaya." "It's beautiful Winry, I love it, and so will she." He gently set her foot down and stood up; he leaned forward and placed his hands on the arm rests of the rocking chair. "I love you Winry." He whispered before he took her lips into a deep kiss.

AN: ok so I realize I am finding it hard to write chapters leading up to what I already have planned out for later in the story! And guess what I finally got spell check so everything is cool now! Hope you liked the chapter I will update as soon as possible. LATER!


	4. Just A Walk

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Fullmetal alchemist or any of the characters. Hiromu Arakawa is the artist and creator of Fullmetal, not me. Now to begin chapter 4

-Just a Walk-

Ch-4

Winry was in her rocking chair, slowly rocking back and forth. She closed her eyes and smiled as she thought about her and Ed and how in a few short weeks they would be parents together. Her mind wandered in images of herself and Ed taking their daughter to school, watching her grow into a fine young woman, and all of them living in their small country side house forever. She sighed as the sun warmed her body. "Winry?" Ed said from the doorway of their daughters' room. "Honey, are you alright?" he asked, concerned. "Hmm ... oh yes, perfectly." Ed walked in and kneeled before her. "Winry, I love you so much." He spoke softly as he placed his head in her lap taking in her faint scent of machine oil and country air. "I love you to Edward, Always." He closed his eyes and listened to Winry's relaxed breathing. He slowly began drifting to sleep when a thud on the front door startled both himself and Winry. "Stay put, I'll get it." He got up and kissed her softly on the lips before he left the room.

His off footsteps echoed down the stairs leading to the knocking sound. He grabbed the handle and pulled to see Gracia Hughes standing in the door way, Elicia Standing right behind her. "Hello Edward, I wanted to check on Winry and Elicia wanted to bring you some Peaches she picked earlier" Ed smiled widely at Maes' beautiful wife and there now ten year old daughter. "Of course girls, you are welcome here anytime!" he stepped back and motioned for them to enter. "Winry, we have guests!" "Oh, really? I'll be out in a minute honey" she yelled from down the hall. "Hey … Mr. Elric?" "Yes Elicia?" "Are you exited to be a daddy?" Ed grinned at the question. "You have no idea how exited I am." He laughed a little as he pulled out a chair at the kitchen table for Gracia. He sat down next to her, grabbing a peach out of the basket Elicia had brought. "Oh, hello Gracia, Elicia, How are you ladies doing today?" Winry asked as she walked into the kitchen to join her guests and husband. "Wow Winry, you are simply glowing!" Gracia said as she stood to grasp Winry's hands. Ed smiled at his beautiful wife, noticing himself how beautiful her curvy pregnant body was. She really was glowing. He returned his attention to Elicia, looking at how much she had grown up. She fumbled with a peach, and then took a bite, the juices running down her lips. He thought about how someday his own daughter would be sitting there with a messy face and giggling. "Um … Mr. Elric, what are you looking at?" He snapped out of his daydreams, to look at Elicia. "Huh … oh, nothing dear." He said with as a smile. She returned to her peach.

"Thank you so much for having us over." Gracia said as she stepped out the door, Elicia was already outside waving toward the house. "No, no, thank you, Gracia, you are so wonderful. The peaches were delicious" "Of course Winry, if you ever need anything, please, don't be afraid to call me." "Thank you so much dear, you are like a mother to us, we are so grateful" Gracia smiled then turned and began walking down the street. Winry closed the front door and turned toward Edward who was standing behind her."I love them so much; I hope we are able to raise our daughter to be as well mannered and sweet as Elicia. " "Of course we will dear, our Daughter will be perfect, after all you will be the one raising her" he smiled and dipped his head down to kiss her. "WE will be the ones raising her, both of us, together." Edward couldn't resist any longer the passion he had been fighting back since he had seen her beautiful body in that light of the kitchen was finally taking control, he growled deeply in his throat as his groin tightened. "Winry I need you now." Was all he said before he scooped her up and took her to the bedroom.

"Edward, your touch is so gentle" Winry said as she fixed a stray piece of hair from his handsome face. "You deserve nothing less than the best care and gentleness I can give." The gorgeous man said. Winry giggled and moved her body forward to kiss his perfect lips. There kiss was deep and Edward moaned at the feel of her delicate tongue invading his mouth. She moved away wrapping the bed sheet around herself as she got out of the bed. Edward frowned, "Aw, why ya gotta cover up?" "Because, I have stuff to do love, or trust me I would still be in that bed with your wondrous body wrapped around me." Ed turned over on the bad so his back was facing his wife. "Are you going to start pouting now?" Winry asked with a laugh. Ed only made a 'hmph' noise, and then lifted the remaining blanket over his head. Winry started laughing "Ok, Fine, when you are done throwing your fit, come find me, I will be out back in the orchard" after she had finished dressing she walked over to the bed and placed her hand gently on his arm. She ran her fingers up his bicep and onto his neck; she moved the sheet away from his face and neck so she could place her lips delicately on his brow. She giggled lightly and covered his face with the blanket. She walked away from the bed and headed toward the door. "Hey, Winry..?" "Yes?" she answered without turning around. "I love you" said a deep sexy voice. She turned around to find Edward standing right behind her. She gasped in surprise, but before she could let out a word he embraced her in a tight hug. "Winry, I love you so much!" "Edward, you ok?" she asked, she could feel turmoil in his grasp. "I just don't know what I would do if I ever lost you. You are my world and I just couldn't bare to not have you by my side." "Honey, I'm just going out back" "I know I just have this aching feeling deep down" Winry looked at the pain in Edwards face. She opened her mouth top speak but she was interrupted by his voice. "It's nothing, I'm probably just nervous with the baby due so soon and all. You go on outside I'm going to hop in the shower then I'll meet you down there." He smiled gave her one last squeeze than walked away toward the bathroom.

Winry grabbed one last lemon off of the branch and placed in the basket. "I have been out here for half an hour, why is Edward not out yet?" she climbed down the step ladder she was using to pick lemons and looked up toward the house. She couldn't see any movement so she walked up to the back door and into the kitchen, still no movement. "Edward?" she yelled, there was no answer. She walked up the stairs and into the bedroom. He was lying on the bed a towel wrapped around his hips. His eyes were closed and she could hear faint breathing that matched the rise and fall of his chest. "He is going to catch a cold falling asleep with his hair wet" she said as she moved closer to him to wake him up, but she stopped midstride as she caught sight of that familiar placement of his hand on his stomach. It brought back so many memories of when they were younger, when he was hardly ever home and when Al was still that giant suit of armor. A tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away and moved closer to him. She placed her hand on his and leaned in to kiss him. "I'll be back in a few my Fullmetal man." Another tear escaped her and landed on his cheek. He stirred a little then went back to being still. She walked back down stairs and grabbed her basket from the kitchen table. She glanced behind her and smiled before she went outside into the fresh air. She walked down the small dirt road and was eventually in town. Winry walked to the side of the road and began to cross. "Hey! Winry!" a familiar voice yelled. It was Alphonse across the street; he was in a flower shop with a beautiful brunette and was waving insanely in Winry's direction, Winry smiled and opened her mouth to speak "Hello Alphon-"

Edward awoke to the telephone ringing. "AUG..." he rolled over and got out of bed heading down the stairs to the phone. "Alright, Alright, I'm Coming, I'm coming" he said back to the loud continuous rings. He picked up the phone "Uugh, hello?" "Edward get to the hospital NOW!" the phone line went dead. "Alphonse?" He asked, still in shock from the hysteric phone call. Then it hit him, Winry had gone into labor.


	5. A Horrible Misunderstanding

Ch-5 A Horrible Misunderstanding

Ed rushed to the hospital, running as fast as his legs could carry him. He couldn't believe his baby girl was finally being born. He was so exited he didn't realize he had ran into traffic. HONK HONK! Driver pressed his car horn at Ed who was in the middle of the road. Ed just yelled at the driver the only thing going through his mind, his beautiful wife in the hospital giving birth to his new child "I'm going to be a father!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

He finally arrived at the hospital, completely out of breath but strangely still able to run. He went to the front desk and in between gasps tried to talk to the woman behind the counter. Huff Huff "Will you" Huff Huff "Direct me to Winry" Huff Huff "Elric's Room?" The woman smiled at Edward and looked into her computer. "It Seems Mrs. Elric is in emergency surgery at the moment" "Emergency Surgery!, Why did something go wrong with the birth?" Ed asked in a panicked tone "Birth, No sir I'm afraid you're wrong, Mrs. Elric was rushed in here in an ambulance, she was hit by a car" Edward froze. His body went cold he was unable to think about anything. "…M...My …MY BABY!" he yelled "NO NO NO, Why are you lying to me! This is impossible! This can't be happening... Not to my Wife and child! …it… just…CAN'T!" "Sir you are going to need to calm down" The woman had come out from behind the counter and was now wrapping her arms around Edward. He had fallen to his knees in his cries. He looked up from the floor to the woman's eyes he had tears running down his face the anger in his expression sent chills down her spine. "" Calm down ... you expect me to calm down!" He growled from behind clenched teeth. "I come down here expecting to find my wife holding our brand new daughter and instead find her in emergency surgery because she was hit by a car and you expect me to calm down?" she stared at him in horror ""GET ME THE GOD DAMN ROOM NUMBER NOW!" he screamed the tears flooded his eyes and dripped off his chin onto the rug beneath his feet. Edward shook with anger and profound sadness. "Y...Yes Sir!" she ran back behind her desk and hit each key as quickly as possible. "D…D342" she stuttered.

He took off down the hall following signs, running up stairs until he finally reached the surgery wing of the hospital. He was crying uncontrollably by this point and was barely able to make out Alphonse sitting in a nearby chair between his tears. Al looked up to see his sobbing brother. "E...Edward..." Edward walked over to him, all the while choking on tears. "Ed…I-" When Ed reached his little brother he slammed him to the wall by his collar. "Alphonse … How could you not tell me ! You led me to believe something completely different!" Alphonse's eyes welled up with tears as he saw unimaginable anguish in his older brothers eyes "Brother... I … I-" he couldn't speak; he didn't know what to say. "Say something Alphonse … Say Something … DAMMIT, SAY SOMETHING... Please ..." Al slid down the wall as Ed fell to his knees in front of him, the agonizing noises he made as he cried made Alphonse cringe. Ed held onto his brothers pant legs as he sobbed. Alphonse looked down at his brother never in their whole lives had he appeared to be as weak and helpless as he did at this moment. "Excuse me … Mr. Elric?" A voice asked. Alphonse looked up toward the man who spoke. Alphonse could tell by the look on the doctor's face that he had news ... and not the good kind. Alphonse tapped on Ed's Shoulder. "Brother … the doctor." Alphonse said calmly. Ed stood up and wiped his tears away the best he could. "Yes Sir?" He asked "Mr. Elric due to trauma inflicted to her body on impact, she is bleeding internally and severely. There isn't much we can do unless you make a choice." Ed didn't like the sound of where this was going. "What kind of choice?" The doctor hesitated than responded "Due to the massive internal bleeding we can't save both your wife and your baby" Ed's Breath caught in his throat. "I have to choose between my daughter and wife? How In The hell do you expect me to do that? Isn't there anything you can do?" Edward was beginning to sob. How can anyone expect him to make such a horrific decision? "The internal bleeding is going to drown your baby if we don't remove it, and if we do Winry will start to bleed uncontrollably and she won't survive that. If you do choose to save your wife I have to let you know that there is still a chance she won't make it and you will lose both of them, but the decision is yours to make" Ed sat in shock unable to think clearly. He was going to lose one of his girls. He looked over to Alphonse who gave him a nod that seemed to say "You know what to do". Edward returned his gaze to the doctor and then looked at his shoes "Save my baby, it is what my wife would want." The doctor patted him on the shoulder and left the waiting room. Ed's eyes followed him out.

Tears began to gush uncontrollably from his eyes; he couldn't stop them if he tried. Alphonse walked over to comfort his brother. The sight of the remorse and pain in his brothers' face was enough to make him cry himself; he had to bite his lip to hold the tears at bay. "Edward, you made the right choice. I hope you know that." "How could I have made the right choice? I just killed my wife!" He had to choke the words out. Alphonse grabbed his brother's shoulders and kneeled down in front of him. "Edward, look at me." Ed didn't respond "Look at me now!" Ed lifted his head to look his little brother in the eyes "Edward this is what Winry would have wanted. You know Winry may be gone but you still have Kaya! She is able to be alive and live her life because of the decision you made so remember that whenever you think back on this, you made it possible for Kaya to have a life, a life that I'm sure you will protect with your own. Ed smiled at that. Alphonse smiled back.

An hour or so later, Ed had stopped crying as much and was now just sitting in a chair waiting for the whole ordeal to be over so he could sleep, or at least try to. Alphonse had fallen asleep and was snoring loudly in the seat next to him. "Mr. Elric?" A voice asked "Is it over?" Ed asked the doctor "Yes, It is But as we feared your wife did not make it, I am sorry" Edward was engulfed in sadness once again but held back the tears. Edward hesitated to ask about his daughter. "And … and my baby?" he finally asked. The doctor smiled. That set Edwards emotions at ease "Congratulations, you are now the proud father of a beautiful baby girl!" Soon after the doctor had spoken a nurse walked through the doors with a small baby cart. She smiled at Edward as she gently wheeled the baby closer to him. When it was right in front of him he peered inside and saw the most gorgeous girl that was ever in existence. She had his golden hair and Winry's big blue eyes. She had so much hair and fluttery eyelashes that would make even the roughest person melt. "Can…Can I hold her?" "Of Course" the nurse gently picked up the fragile baby girl and set her down in Ed's arms. "She…She's Beautiful!" he smiled down at her beautiful face. "Hello Kaya, I am Your Father" her face lit up with a gorgeous smile. Edward laughed and began rocking her back and forth. Edward closed his eyes and inhaled. Soon after releasing the breath he swore he heard A sweet voice in his head… Winry's voice "Thank you Edward, you have given our baby Girl a chance to live. Thank you so much, I love you baby and I always will." Edward's eyes teared up as the speaking ceased. "I love you Winry. I will miss you" then he gently placed a kiss on Kaya's forehead.


	6. A New Beginning

**Chap. 6 **

A New Beginning

Disclaimer … do I even need to do one of these? … Hmmm well I guess I can just do it anyway. I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST. Hiromu Arakawa does. Thanks readers.

_-TWO YEARS LATER_

"KAYA!" Edward yelled "GET YOUR LITTLE NAKED BUTT BACK IN THIS BATHTUB!" She ran as fast as she could, Speeding up every time her dad's outreached hands got close. "Hehehe Ya gotsa catch me dada!" Edward jogged down the hallway, almost slipping in her little puddle foot prints. Finally, he got just close enough to scoop her up in his arms. "Ahh! No no Dada, I can't goes in dare!" Ed chuckled "and why would that be?" Kaya just stared at him her big blue eyes. "Alright, well why you continue trying to come up with a reason, why don't we finish your bath?" Kaya looked down the hallway towards the bathroom then back to her daddy. "Do I has To?" she asked in her sweet little voice. "Yes, now no more arguing" Edward walked towards the bathroom, his little girl still squirming in his arms. He had finally gotten her back in the tub when there was a knock at the door. Releasing an exasperated breath he got up from his knees on the bathroom floor. "Kaya, stay put!" "Oh tay Da da" she gave him a very big smile as he walked out. Edward reached the front door and swung it open. "Hey bro!" Al said as he walked into the house. "What you up to?" "I am trying to give my daughter a bath." Just then a naked little body zoomed past them. "Ha ha, and how is that going for ya?" Al Asked, A big smirk on his face. "I am going to hit you Al!" Al just laughed and walked toward the direction Kaya had run. "Here Ed Let me give it a shot." "Ha ha ha Good luck, I have been doing this for three hours now" Ed sat down on the couch and Put his head in his hands. He thought about doing this for 16 more years and the hell of a lot tougher stuff he will soon have to deal with. He let out an exhausted breath. "Alright, All done." Edwards head shot up. "WHAT? How?" "Hi Dad da, I is all cwean" Ed gave her a smile. "wow Al that is amazing!, I am gonna need you over here at least once a day now" Al Laughed and set Kaya on her feet. She took off running as soon as she hit the ground, giggling and laughing as she ran. Ed watched her Run Into the living room and pounce on a sleeping Den. "She looks so much like her mother" Al said as he moved to watch Kaya with his older brother. "I know, she is so beautiful." Alphonse smiled and put his arm around Ed's shoulders. "HEY DADA!" Ed ran towards his daughters yell "Kaya! What's wrong!" "Looky Whas I foun!" She popped up from behind the couch a little silver object in her tiny fingers. Ed sat down on the couch as Kaya tottled toward him. He heaved her up and sat her on his lap. "What ya Got There?" he took the little silver piece from his daughters hands and examined it. It was a tiny screw, The type Winry had used on his Automail. "This was one of your mom's" Edward explained as he Moved to put it in his pocket. "NO NO NO I WANSA KEEP IT!" Ed froze, realizing just what this meant, This adorable little girl he held on his lap was more like her mother than he had realized. She was going to become a mechanics geek just like Winry. This brought a tear to his eye and he pulled his wonderful two year old daughter into I tight tight hug. "Da da I cants bweave" he released and kissed her on the forehead. Kaya looked up at her dad. "I wuvs you dada" She said as she craned her neck and placed I similar kiss on Ed's nose. "I love you to baby girl"


End file.
